Tree Of Ages
by Queenkiwi
Summary: And as she sat there, on the cold floor, feeling how here body went numb from the cold, and the stiffness that came to her limbs when she didn’t move, she was a peace. What a surprise. Kag/Inu


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

-

-

_**Tree of ages**_

-

-

The floor was cold, and the feeling seeped into her bones as she sat there. Crunched down, with her knees under her chin and her arms encircling her legs, se stared ahead of her. She thought of nothing as she looked on the wall in front of her. Her mind was blank.

It was as if she was just to tired and suddenly hollow to harbor any thoughts or feelings. She didn't know why. She had no reason to be like this.

But in a strange way it felt good. It felt as if she needed it. She thought of it as recharging her batteries. And as she sat there, on the cold floor, feeling how here body went numb from the cold, and the stiffness that came to her limbs when she didn't move, she was a peace.

What a surprise.

How did it come to this? She wanted this? She had chosen this path? Her will had gotten her here? Sometimes her will even scared herself. It made her wonder it she was a weak person, or was she perhaps strong?

The night sky's moon and stars shone through her window and their light pierced the thin blue curtains, making a pattern for her to admire on the wall. As the tree outside her window shifted, so did the light. It lulled her, enchanted her and she was not alone.

The bed behind her was cutting into her slumped back, and the sheets she had entangled herself in earlier in the night were hanging next to her right shoulder, like a protecting arm it encircled her form and gave her some of the warmth she had left not so long ago.

Leaning her head back, she welcomed that warmth, and exposed her throat as she languidly flexed her jaw muscles, hearing a small pop.

Turning her head, she could see a photo on the small night table. It was covered in shadows which made it appear unreal to her. Like she was staring at something she didn't belong to. Not really. Her mother and her brother were the only ones highlighted by the light, while the darkness swallowed both her grandfather and herself.

She thought of the language of the world. She had been thinking a lot about it recently, and how it spoke to her in the most mysterious of ways. She wondered what it meant to lay in the shadows, and what it meant to stand in the light. And which would she prefer?

The wind outside her window howled and brought her out of her thoughts. She lifter her head, startled and looked up to see the tree outside let its branches dance in the wind.

Then she heard it. The small sounds it emitted when hitting the roof of the house and her window. It echoed slightly as it was a double glass window. The moons form was almost completely hidden now as its view was blocked by gray clouds in the sky.

Getting up, she padded on stiff legs and quiet feet. She opened it, pushing the curtains away, and she looked to the sky.

The rain splattered on her face and she closed her eyes as the small drops threatened to spill into them. They were so soft. They were so cool. So comforting. She loved the rain. Her nose received the smell of wet grass and earth. There was an electricity in the air. Thunder was bound to come soon.

And just as that thought left her, she could see a flash in the corner of her eye, and soon she could hear its roar in the distance. One thousand, two thousand, three thousand and four thousand.

It was not so far away.

The tree of ages stood in her view. Its trunk was dark, but some of the leafs managed to catch some light as they shone from the drops, while blowing in the wind.

She had the urge to go there. Wanted to touch the bark like she had so many times in the past. She wanted to run out to the cold grass, in nothing but her nightgown, feel the rain on her body, the cool moisture making her dark hair cling to her chin and back, as the water seeped into her clothing.

Clinging to the tree, hugging it as best as she could. Feel the place where he used to be.

It was silly. But she had to fight it with every fiber in her being.

It wouldn't get her any closet to him. She would never get close to him. No matter how much she wanted it.

No matter how much she wished, longed and dreamed of it.

She hated the tree. But she loved it as well. It had been with her, her whole life.

But it was also a painful reminder. Sometimes she wished it would disappear. She wished it wasn't there. She wanted to get away. To move to a new place. But she couldn't bear the thought of leaving what lay underneath it's protecting branches.

She couldn't bear the thought of leaving him.

Author's note:

I could go on. But this was a nice stop. All shall be explained in the next chapter. And don't worry! Its not gonna be all depressing and dark. I'm not that into that…much.


End file.
